


Bonding With The Enemy 通敌

by iamee, Y_Pu239



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bonding, Crack, Drinking Games, Kink Meme, Kissing, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Unrequited Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamee/pseuds/iamee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_Pu239/pseuds/Y_Pu239
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>（原作：http://archiveofourown.org/works/768971/chapters/1442572 by iamee）</p><p>Javert在街垒那儿被牢牢捆住之后，Grantaire闲得无聊，于是和他分享了一些酒。他们开始聊天（聊聊他们对漠不关心之人的极其、极其可怜的追求）然后事情就接踵而来了。很不幸，有观众在看着他们。</p><p>对LJ上这个kinkmeme回应的轻微捆绑版:<br/>http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13024.html?thread=6838240#t6838240</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 诚实游戏

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bonding With The Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768971) by [iamee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamee/pseuds/iamee). 



> 我完全不明白自己怎么写他俩在一起写得这么开心。也找不出写这个故事的借口。看来街垒亲热戏我真是永远写不够。呃。

 

 

“这儿，拿着。”在这几个音节钻进Javert耳朵的同时，一个酒瓶进入了他的视野。“你看着像是需要这个。”

 

是那些蠢学生中的一员。当然是了。很显然，Javert遭受的屈辱还远远不够强烈，他们还得继续下去、好好拿他取乐才行。显然，面前这个犹疑的青年就在方才制服Javert者之列。Javert十分确定。他记得这个人深色的鬃发，还有他蓝色的、大大的眼睛——使他看着更像是街上来的小野猫，而非胸怀宏图大志的革命者。请注意：Javert可不是个随随便便就把别人比作小野猫——或者其他什么东西——的那种人。

 

他产生了一种急切的欲望：把自己对这个（极有远见的）慷慨提议的看法一五一十告诉青年，但他忽略了这种欲望，转而装作什么也没听见。但这不怎么奏效。

 

青年在他面前坐下了，好奇地打量着他：“有没有人曾经告诉过你：你很不讲礼貌？”

 

Javert仔细考虑了一秒钟：“没有。”

 

他的对手耸了耸肩：“呃，好吧，这说明他们都是蠢货。”

 

Javert可没法去反驳这个，所以他选择保持沉默。他丝毫不想和俘虏自己的人促膝长谈，但他显而易见的不情愿并没有熄灭青年对谈话的强烈渴望。

 

“我们玩个游戏，好不好？”他举起手中半空的酒瓶，在Javert面前摇来晃去，使瓶中的液体汩汩作响，看起来真实可信、大有希望。“我们每说一段实话，就可以换得一口酒。我先开始。”他朝街垒的方向点了点头——透过酒馆敞开的大门，街垒的轮廓清晰可见。其他人已经在那里集结起来，扭转脖颈，低声交谈。没有一个人，对他们的囚徒和他那位自封的看守——施加一点注意力。“就在那儿。你看见他了吗？金发碧眼？美丽动人？就在那儿，那个看着像是在红夹克下藏了一对儿羽翼的？” 

 

Javert看见他了。今晚早些时候，他往那人脸上狠狠打了一拳。他不后悔。

 

面前的青年发出一声叹息：“我爱他，胜过爱世间万物。”

 

他之前究竟中了什么邪，竟然觉得“这个夜晚不可能更糟了”？

 

“我有一个更棒的游戏。”Javert缓缓地说，“如果你直接走过去告诉他，你就可以把整瓶酒都留给自己喝。现在就去。如何？”

 

他面前的阴影里，一个微笑从青年脸上蔓延开来，使他比之前更加光彩照人，Javert别开了眼睛。

 

“很荣幸得知你到底还是会说话的，但游戏可不能这么玩。”他长长地拖拽，最终把酒瓶对准Javert，“所以说，现在你要讲点什么？在明日此时，有谁会想念你吗？”

 

他迅速地意识到自己正戳中了Javert的痛处，因为Javert正无言地瞪视着他。

 

“哦，得了吧！你可不能一直这么做，让自己显得阴郁黑暗、神秘莫测——规则可不是这么运作的。”他用肘部戳了戳Javert的肋骨并无视了这个行为所引起的又一个瞪视。“现在轮到你了。”

 

“我不知道这东西还有不止一条规则。”Javert干脆地回应，“如果一个游戏不止有一条规则，你就应该在开始前告诉别人。”

 

“你说得很对。”

 

“假如我事先知道还有别的规则，本来是可以好好遵守的。”

 

“我太抱歉了。”

 

“没关系。现在你可以滚了。”

 

这话让青年爆发出一阵笑声，但一点也没能让Javert心情好些。

 

“你用不着总这么努力地讨人厌，好吗？我猜，如果你不总这么做的话，也许也能有个可讲的故事。”

 

Javert深吸一口气：“首先，我没有给你讲故事的意愿，哪怕一件；其次，你说的不是实话。”他停顿了片刻，酸涩地盯着前方，“我也从没否认过我的‘故事’——如果你非得这么叫的话——我从没否认过故事的真实存在。”

 

“啊哈！”青年脸上流露出毫无理由的胜利表情，“接下来呢？可别让我为这个求你。痛快点，有话直说！”

 

“不。”Javert皱起了眉头，“另外，它真的相当——”

 

那人呻吟起来：“老天爷啊，别告诉我它特别‘繁复无解’或者‘难以置信’。爱情本来就是那样。在爱情面前我们都是愚人。”

 

Javert畏缩了，就好像他的看守刚刚抽出了一把匕首而非讲出了一个句子：“我可从没说过哪怕一个和‘爱情’有关的字眼。”他的声音听起来如同未出口就已经腐烂。

 

青年的微笑随他的回应而愈发忧郁：“用不着否认。爱情存在于眼中，而你双眼的每一瞥都溢满爱情。你爱得正当好，先生。”

 

“如果你当真是个爱情专家，你就应该走过去跟他讲讲。”Javert回到了他最初的提议上。

 

“但我已经这样做了。”青年又靠近了几英寸，如同分享秘密一般向他倾倒而去，“我每天都这样对他讲。我醒来时，他是鸟雀的欢歌；我入梦时，他是星辰光辉的闪耀。在这二者之间，我一切的行为和思绪都是为了他，但他却——不这么认为。可是，哪怕仅仅如此，我就已经心满意足。”在Javert的紧紧注视下，他的目光刺穿了Javert的双瞳。“你也能像我这样为自己辩白吗？”

 

“我永远也不会‘心满意足’，直到他被囚禁到铁栅栏后头为止。”Javert低声咆哮道，紧接着，他意识到了自己的错误——青年的蓝眼睛里微光闪烁。

 

“凭刚刚那段告解，你就能给自己赚到一口酒。”瓶子被推向他的嘴唇，而在Javert能够表示抗议之前，甘甜到不可思议的酒触碰到了他干燥的舌尖。他吞咽着，远比自己预想中更加充满渴求，而那人在抽回瓶口时大笑出声。“另外我想，我们还没有恰当地互相认识呢，警探。我的名字是Grantaire。”

 

Javert舔去了悬于唇角上的、最后的一滴酒，注视着面前这张面孔：“你难道不应该对自己的身份更保密些吗？”

 

那个忧郁的微笑又冒了出来，而他的言语就像拳头一样击在胃部：“你当真以为几小时之后，这些事中还有任何一件有任何意义吗？”

 

当Javert还在努力寻找一个合适的应答时，Grantaire在他身边调整了一个更加舒适的坐姿，向他那边伸展着肢体，酒瓶在两手间跃动；“所以……一个囚犯，嗯？真梦幻。你有没有想过写本书呢？”

 

Javert向他掷去一个瞪视：“我不喜欢书。另外，我相信现在应该轮到你讲了。”

 

Grantaire眼里的忧愁消失了，他对Javert露齿而笑：“怎么，突然之间这么想玩这个游戏了？”

 

“我仅仅是接受了被你唠叨致死的命运。”

 

“哦，”Grantaire做出了一个戏剧性的悲剧表情，将一只手按上胸口。“你这是在重击一个伤者，先生。”

 

Javert感到绳索磨砺着他的皮肤，他发出一声叹息：“我们继续吧。”

 

“我主动提请给他擦靴，但他拒绝了。”

 

“这算哪门子实话？只是给你先前的告解作补充罢了。”

 

“就马马虎虎算是点儿实话吧，或多或少算是。”于是格朗泰尔饮了酒，他的喉结随着每口次下咽而上下颤动，他颈上的皮肤如此苍白、看起来如此柔软，在不经意之间吸引了Javert的双眼。

 

他在脑海中搜寻，希望能找到可以打破沉默的语句。

 

“他求我宽限他三天的时间，好让他去拯救某个小鬼，我放声大笑。”

 

Grantaire摆出了一个痛苦的怪相：“你一定在开玩笑。那可真就太糟糕了。”

 

“我以为他是在开玩笑。”

 

“你，先生，”Grantaire将瓶口覆在Javert唇上，帮助他汲取着酒精。“你真是对玩笑一窍不通，不是吗？”他利用警探目前有口难言的事实，继续说道。“你也全然不懂爱情。但这两点瑕疵眨眼间就能被治愈。”他把瓶口从Javert嘴唇间抽出时，警探发出了一声微弱、湿润的噪音，他们的目光交汇在一起。“如果我们不是注定要死在今晚的话。”Grantaire轻轻地补充道。

 

他们注视着彼此，静止着，烈酒在喉咙里灼烧，腹中温暖异常。簌簌低语在夜晚的空气中漫延，冷气笼罩着他们发红的肌肤。

 

Grantaire是首先移开双眼的那个，他向后退去，坠回地面，在玻璃瓶壁上敲击着指尖：“他对我所产生的唯一情感是失望。”

 

Javert，作为一个不习惯在如此短的时间内灌下如此多酒精的人，感到了轻微的头痛：“我很确信这不是实话。”

 

“这的确是实话，所以接下来这口酒是属于我的。”

 

他饮下，换来了片刻的沉默。

 

紧接着，Javert发觉言语正从自己口中滴滴溢出，而他无法阻止这一切：“他本可以杀死我，但他没有。”

 

“这听着可不像坏事。也许你们终究还是有希望的？”

 

“也许这只是意味着他毫不关心。对他而言，甚至连我的生死都并不要紧。”

 

“你可真不是个轻松愉快的好同伴，不是吗？”

 

“尽管如此，我说的却是实话。”

 

Grantaire叹息着，他跪了下来，再一次把瓶口按压在Javert唇上。

 

“我的手能自由活动的话，这可就容易多了。”

 

“你的尝试不错。但我必须得说，酒精把你的睿智带走了些。”

 

Javert送给他一个白眼，嘴唇环绕在瓶颈外合拢，感受着酒精在舌上滑动时的温度。然后，他再次抬高视线，看向Grantaire，注意到他面颊上浮起的柔软微红——在他看向Javert环绕于瓶口的嘴唇时，在他看向Javert面颊上溢出嘴角、流向下颚的液滴时。青年的注意被分散了，以致于他几乎忘记及时将瓶口移开，而当他移开时，Javert咳嗽着，渴求着空气。

 

他们沉默了一刻，尴尬又不解，接着Grantaire清了清喉咙：“我为此而道歉。”

 

“我还活着，是吗？显然你这份行刑任务完成得太糟了。”

 

“又来了，又要开始互相侮辱了。但我得承认自己相当怀念这样。”

 

“你不是应该说实话吗？”

 

“假如这就是实话呢？我确实挺喜欢这个的。”

 

Javert斜视着他：“这个？你得说得更明确些。什么？这些尘土？这场革命？坐在这里等待死亡降临？”

 

“不，我是说，这个。”他比了一个粗略的手势，把自己和Javert都划在其中，“这个很不错。”

 

“你，”Javert说，语气里并非全然都是不友善，“一定是疯了。”

 

“也许你说得对。”Grantaire耸了耸肩，咬着下唇，在再次发话前思考了片刻。“当我告诉你，我已经向他表达过我的感受——也许只是我夸大其词。”他轻轻抿了口酒，只是为了中断言语以便补充：“尽管我已经尽力去尝试了。他注意不到又不是我的错。”

 

Javert在地面上稍微移动：“我也说谎了。当我告诉你在他结束逃亡生涯、被关进监狱之前，我永远也不会满意的时候。实际上，我相信他被捕只会让我相当痛苦。我比较希望事情保持现有的样子。”

 

他感觉如此虚弱，他的言语只有凭借酒精之力才能涌上双唇。但事实上，这是他今天（或者说他全部的生命里）第一次感到解脱、自由，他如何能不去享受这一切呢？

 

“如果你说了谎……你说了谎，那你得把酒还给我才算公平。”Grantaire喃喃道。

 

Javert的额头上再次出现皱纹：“抱歉，你说什么？”

 

冰凉的指尖触到了他的颈侧，他睁大了双眼……当Grantaire挺身贴近了他，他的呼吸因酒精而变得甜腻，他的声音甘美且颤抖：“你所知甚少，先生。”

 

然后，他的嘴唇轻轻拂过了Javert的嘴唇，他的唇被红酒与舌尖浸染得温暖、湿润，尝起来像是葡萄和盐；起初是如此温柔且绵软，而当他的齿尖啮咬起Javert的下唇，在吻中混入了坚硬的碎片。他让另一只手倚上Javert的背，将他推向自己，将他的唇推向自己，于是他们靠得更近。这是荒谬。这是疯狂。但Javert发现自己回应着，合上双眼、分开双唇，他回应着这个吻，任由自己被引导，直到他们的身体协调在一起，而Grantaire在他口中轻柔地呻吟，他的指尖嵌进Javert肋骨的缝隙里。

 

也正是那时，他们周围的寂静逐渐静到聒噪以致于无法忽略，于是他们猛地分开，喘息着，瞪大双眼，面红耳赤。

 

在环绕他们的寂静里，哪怕是一根针的落地也会像加农炮一般响亮，而每一双眼睛都注视着他们。所有人都站在酒馆外，吃惊地看着他俩，就好像他们正被地面上升起的地狱之火灼灼燃烧。

 

学生领袖的表情如同被闪电击中一般，他面无血色、好像魂魄已经脱离肉体，直到他身边的年长者皱起眉头，凑近了他们；他的声音让一股熟悉的刺痛从Javert的脊背上升起：

 

“我不是想要指导你如何革命，但如果你就是这样对待囚犯的，你可就做错了。”


	2. ……及其后果

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这可真是够尴尬的……或者不是？

“我同意。”Enjolras缓慢地说，紧接着重新陷入了沉默。

Grantaire意识到，尽管他今晚已经饮了如此多红酒，他的喉咙依旧干得要命——于是他吞咽着。在这长久的、持续的寂静中，他吞咽唾液的声音几乎响亮到无法忍受。

如果此刻能吹起一阵风，合上酒馆敞开的大门并且让他的朋友们都消失掉就好了。

他甚至都不后悔自己吻了Javert——从任何方面上讲，那都是一个美妙非常的吻——但他们选择的接吻时机简直不能更差劲了。

从周围多数人的脸色来看，他们或多或少没有反驳他的意思。

“我倒觉得这相当浪漫。”Jehan的声音很轻，但他伴着坚毅说出的每一个音节都在周遭人群中引起尴尬的骚动。

“浪漫，嗯？”Courfeyrac挑起眉毛，转向Jehan，“你是认真的吗？”

“禁忌的狂恋之花，在死亡面前径自绽放。”Jehan昂起下颚，泰然自若地回应了Courfeyrac的瞪视，“是的，我的确觉得这事相当浪漫。极其浪漫。”他又思考了片刻，补充说道。

Courfeyrac掷给他一个白眼：“这只是个简简单单的吻而已，你却把它变成了罗密欧与茱丽叶。”

“是啊，”Joly插入了讨论，“简简单单。甚至都算不上一个真正激动人心的吻。”

Bossuet带着满腔热情点了点头：“本人，就我本人而言，连一丁点舌头都没见着。”

这群年轻人中泛起一大片表示同意的低语，他们交换的评论里不乏对Grantaire吻技水平高低的争辩，并呈现出巨大的意见分歧。

“我的朋友们，”Combeferre提高音量，使得大家都看向了他，“你们能不能花费哪怕一秒时间考虑一下孩子的感受？”

他皱起眉头，指着一直站在Enjolras身侧的、前几分钟里一直呆立着一动不动的Gavroche。这番景象让大家都闭上了嘴，他们在地上尴尬地四处乱瞥、面颊燥热。

“我不介意。”Gavroche傻笑着宣布。

显然，有这句话在就已经足够了。眨眼之间，大家就又都重新讲起话来，在接踵而至的混乱之中，他们的嗓音多多少少变得难以分辨。

“来嘛，认认真真亲他一次，Grantaire！”

“我打赌他不敢再深入啦。”

“先生，如果你真这么赌，就会把自己破烂口袋里还剩下的那点儿破烂统统输光。”

“咱们真的能确定自己想欣赏这个吗？”

“反正我确实想看。但如果你不想看的话，我可以帮你蒙上眼睛。”

“哦，眼睛。她的双眼，有时正如那风暴过后的海面，而有时——”

“别说了，Pontmercy。话说回来，如果你们继续这么朝他俩大喊大叫，他们可真就放不开手脚，什么也不会做啦。”

“假装我们不在这儿就好，R。”

“亲他！”

“吹他箫！”

Gavroche不知从哪里找来了一顶帽子，已经开始四下收集赌资。他转身看向Grantaire，蛮不在乎地耸了耸肩：“你最好做点什么，而且你最好速战速决。反正，现在所有事情都在跟你对着干。”

“把他给操个——！”

“都停下！”

一声狂怒的、满含厌恶而毫不掩饰的吼声，从原本情绪高涨的人群中响起，达到了Combeferre起初那段发言想要达到的效果：人群安静了下来，谁都不敢正视Enjolras眼中的火焰。他危险地放低了音调。

“你们这是怎么了？”他四下望去，只见所有人都低着头、双眼注视鞋尖，“难道你们一个个都忘了自己身在此处的原因吗？”

没有谁回答，只有一阵窒息的轻咳从人群某处传出。

“如果你允许，我想说几句。”他身边这个鬃发斑白的绅士挺身向前，飞快地讲起了话，他的声音几乎是耳语，太纤微以致于无法听清，但他在言语之间抹平了Enjolras额上的纹路。

Grantaire忽然意识到他自己的手还按在Javert皮肤上，于是他带着一丝不自在的、难以觉察的微笑，让双手自由下落到了自己腿上，缓缓回移。他盯着警探，润了润嘴唇，不知道接下来该做什么好。

“别盯着我看，”Javert嘟囔着，“这全部都是你的错。”

“我的错？”

“是你先提出要玩你那个小游戏的，不是吗？所以你得对这件灾难承担全部责任。”

Grantaire生气了：“你紧紧贴在我身上的时候怎么就没抱怨。”

“我那么做的时候也没见你抱怨。”

“所以说，你究竟干嘛这么不满？到头来，是我的朋友们看见我碰一个间谍，这一切又不是发生在你身上。”

Javert把嘴抿成一条细线，脸色又苍白了些。他眼中有种Grantaire无法理解的东西，直到Grantaire发觉：每当Javert看向Enjolras和他身边那个心无旁骛地讲着话的男人时，他眼中迸射出了细小的火花。

醍醐灌顶一般，Grantaire充满敬畏地瞪大了双眼：“这下我就搞清楚了！”他又靠近一步，声音低哑地耳语道：“你说的就是他吗？”

“离我远点儿。”

“我真不敢相信。”他无视了Javert所有的小声咕哝，“事情真是变得越来越好啦。”

“我觉得你应该找本字典，查查‘好’是什么意思。”

“这话从一个连小孩都能识破伪装的人嘴里说出来，真是谦卑得可怕。”

Javert露出一个痛苦的神情，于是Grantaire小声道歉：“时机未到？”

“在这时机上开枪射死我倒正好。”Javert阴郁地说。

“我打心眼儿希望咱俩能早点认识，因为你可真是个安慰人的好手。”

“我已经尽力了。”

“而我这是在努力显得尖酸一点。”

Javert连眼都没眨一下：“我不是。”

“Grantaire！”

听见Enjolras的声音，Grantaire猛地抬起了头，他很确定，Javert在粗喘之下骂了几句关于“天使“什么的脏话。

现在看来，这位绅士（罪犯、恋爱对象，叫他什么都好）已经结束了他和Enjolras之间的讨论，并且已经达成了协议。他们脸上都带着坚毅的表情，Grantaire不知该对此作何感想。

“什么事……？”

Enjolras向他做了个手势，但姿态间丝毫未透露他的想法：“你有时间吗？”

他挣扎着站起身来，将一只手放上Javert的肩膀，轻轻握了握：“很高兴认识你，警探。”

“你尝起来糟透了。”他的声音里流露着不可置否的疼爱意味。冷酷，当然了。粗野，毫无疑问。但这种溺爱——的的确确就在那里，他看见，Javert被自己的声音惊得畏缩。

“对，我也和你一样享受。”Grantaire低声喃喃道，然后他松开了Javert，向他的领袖走去。

他再也不觉得害怕了。毕竟，还有什么比这更糟的事情存在呢……？

***

 

Grantaire闲庭信步地离开后，Javert紧紧盯着身前的地面，固执地拒绝看向其他学生——他们已经再次开始谈话。在肃穆的声音间，深夜的寂静显得如此清晰。酒精浸透了他的脑细胞，让他头重脚轻，但没能缓解他胃中酸涩的不安。  
当脚步声在他身旁停下时，他假装能克制住啮咬下唇的欲望，但这个他不能更熟悉的声音发话了。有那么多的时间与地点可供选择……究竟为何是此处？为何是今晚？

“Javert？”

“Valjean。”

“你就只有这点儿话可讲的吗？”

Javert注视着他：“我本想跟你道声晚上好的，但现在已经过了时间，不适合说。”

在他松开他颈上的绳索，把他拽起来时，Valjean眼中有什么东西加深了色彩：“那就保持安静。”

他发现自己被推过整个房间，最终被推出酒馆的后门，被推到了夜晚的黑暗之中，Valjean的手掌在他的衬衫上攥成拳头，他的呼吸吹拂着他擦伤的脖颈。

大门在他们背后猛地合上，发出一声吓人的巨响，而Javert闭上了眼睛，等待着他无法逃离的命运。在某种意义上，当然，是在某种扭曲的意义上，这个结局再正确不过，他们本就该如此了断。在所有人之中，最终将由Valjean来结束他的生命。他能想象出Grantaire的面庞，他唇上的微笑：“看，他终究还是在乎的！”而Javert可以打赌，这一定是酒醉的症状之一。

“你究竟知不知道自己在干什么？”Valjean咆哮道，Javert转过身，感觉一个疑惑的表情正在自己脸上成形。

“我倒也想问你同样的问题，懂吗？”Valjean眼中闪烁着一股愈发强大的力量，Javert发出一声叹息。“这是一场无休无止的询查。你为什么在这儿？”

Valjean动了动，在他手中的匕首刀刃上轻轻叩击指尖：“我要带其中一个男孩儿回家。”

Javert嘶哑地笑了起来，因为毫无疑问，这是他此时此刻唯一能做的事情：“是不是这里每一个人都发疯了？”

“不！不是你想的那样！”Valjean的脸上泛起一片微红，“他是要带给我女儿的。”

“关于这个，”Javert带着讽刺回应道，“你可能觉得用这个说法就能听上去好些，但实际上根本没效果。”

“这话能从你口中说出来，可真是千金难买。”Valjean向前迈了一步，割断了他手腕上的绳索，但Javert实在是被惊吓过度了，以致于没能对自己所重获的自由做出任何适当反应。

“为了慎重起见，我要先声明：是他先吻了我。”

“他吻了你，而你无论怎么看都没在抵触。”

“我只是在保持礼貌。”

“你甚至不知道那意味着什么！”Valjean看起来马上就要气得跺脚了，“你吻了某个小伙子，就在我的面前！”

“我根本就不知道你在场！”Javert觉得他有必要为自己辩护，紧接着他意识到这指控的离奇之处，“况且，什么叫‘就在我的面前’？这与你又有什么相干？”

如果换做别的时刻，从Valjean口中溢出的絮絮诅咒全都能称作是耸人听闻，但此刻，他只是更深地侵入了Javert的空间，把自己狠狠按上Javert的胸口，让他们的嘴唇猛然撞到一起，以一种毫不温柔的方式。这究竟是不是愤怒到发狂的无常表现？……Javert发现自己竟毫不在意。

***

 

楼上房间的门在Enjolras和Grantaire身后合上了，Enjolras立即像笼中狮一般踱起步来，而Grantaire只是静静地注视着他，准备迎接任何可能发生的事情。

 

最终，Enjolras打破了沉默：“人人都知道，我认为你并不具有参与这次行动的资格，对吗？”

“不怎么对。”他回答。

这本应刺痛他的心，但他却没有痛。

Enjolras沉重地点了点头：“而且我还不止一次地表达过对你的怀疑，关于你对待这整件事的严肃性？”

“的确。”

“我对你所谓幽默感的厌恶也很显而易见？”

“什么？你不喜欢我的幽默感？”

Enjolras停止踱步，盯住了Grantaire，直到他发出一声叹息：“那是个玩笑。”

“噢，”Enjolras在背后绞起了手，在沉思中绞紧了眉毛，“我早该知道的。就算是现在这种状况，你也严肃不起来。”

“我很抱歉。我在等着你讲到要求我离开的那部分呢。”

Enjolras前额上的纹路加深了：“我干嘛要那么做？”

“呃，因为——”酒馆外传来一声巨响，使得他俩都看向了窗户。

“外面怎么啦？”

Grantaire走上前去，凝视着巴黎的夜晚。他在窗前停了一会儿然后回到了Enjolras身边，带着不能确定的神色。

“出了什么事？”

“我不知道该怎么告诉你，但看起来大家都已经回去战斗了。”

Enjolras把头向右偏了偏，仔细考量着这句话：“连Gavroche都走了？”

Grantaire的声音坚定无疑：“特别是Gavroche。”

“那好吧。”Enjolras耸了耸肩，“也就是说，这里只剩你我二人了。我方才说到哪儿了？”

Grantaire决定放弃去理解这个夜晚以及所有发生的一切：“你方才正在提醒我，关于我这个人是多么可鄙。”

“对，对。”Enjolras轻轻敲击着舌尖，走到他面前，从头到脚地打量着他。“除此之外，我们还逮到你四处晃荡，对我们俘获的唯一一个间谍做那种事。你知道我为何不能容忍你的行为吗？”

“因为我给更伟大的目标蒙了羞？”

“不对，”Enjolras把双手搭在Grantaire肩上，死一般凝视着他的双眼，

“因为你属于……”

Enjolras注视着他，他目光中那份突如其来的紧密感几乎势不可当。他能感觉到Enjolras的呼吸，那气息抚过他的皮肤；他能感到Enjolras的指尖，透过衣料触碰着他的肉体。如果他还有什么感言可讲的话：他很乐意就此死去，只要能死在此时此刻。

“我属于……？”

“革命本身，毫无疑问。”Enjolras轻柔地耳语道，带着寒星似的目光凑了上去。Grantaire的双膝失去了全部力量。

房门上忽然传来一阵敲击，把他们吓了一跳。

“打扰了。”是之前那个与Enjolras谈话的老绅士。他头发凌乱、衣衫不整，似乎根本就懒得把衣扣对准正确的扣眼。肩膀之上，他的衬衫被撕扯开来。Enjolras和Grantaire注视着他。

“我注意到你们正享受这片刻时光，但我必须得过来通知你一声：我们也正打算离开了。”

Javert的脸在他身后的门廊里出现了。他看起来不比之前愉快多少，但他正心满意足地微笑着。真是一幅可怖的光景。

男人再次开始开了口，声音里带着些许希望，可见屋中的死寂一点也没叫他气馁：“有没有这种可能性：你们俩之中恰巧有一个叫做Marius的？”

Grantaire不假思索地摇了摇头，抓紧了Enjolras的肩膀，与此同时，Enjolras的手指也在他肩上收紧了。

“你为什么不把他俩都领回家，送给你的女儿呢？”Javert介入了这场单方面的谈话，“两个总比一个强。她不会抱怨的。”

这位白发绅士向他们露出一个饱含歉意的微笑，而Grantaire注视着Enjolras，努力绷起脸来：“你怎么看呢，阿波罗？”

Enjolras清了清喉咙：“我不太能弄清这儿发生了什么事情。”

Grantaire傻笑起来：“我也不太清楚。但是，很抱歉地告诉你，这大概就是一个崭新日子的黎明吧。”


End file.
